Long Live
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: A one shot to Taylor Swift's song Long Live. Thanks for the idea/request from IheartDC! One-shot!


LONG LIVE

_**(First, I want to start by saying, thanks**_ IheartDC _**for requesting a song to do. It was a great idea! I have decided I will take requests! Name the song who it's by and what the story is about. Example: Long Live, Taylor, Swift, and Harry Potter. Okay before the story let me say I don't own anything! All rights go to Taylor Swift and J.K. Rowling. By the way, SPOILERS!) **_

Harry Potter, the boy who lived had done it! He had defeated Voldemort. Good conquered evil. Hogwarts had won! Everyone was savoring the moment so one day they could tell their grandchildren.

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had hunted down and destroyed the Horcruxes. They had been terrified, but they had done it!

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds went wild_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were being thanked over and over again. They felt like kings and queens.

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

The Golden Trio went to the party thrown after the battle. They knew that nothing was going to be the same It was going to be so much better!

_The night that you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero, _

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of the decade but the start of an age_

Harry had been walking around the castle for about an hour now. The damage was heartbreaking. Walls gone and blood covering the floor. It was horrible. Harry almost had to look away. But the next thing he saw was much, much worse. Lifeless bodies lying on the floor. Some families huddled around their loved ones, sobbing and hoping it wasn't true.

Everytime Harry passed a family sobbing over a lost family member he said he was sorry and they thanked him.

_Loge Live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shine just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered._

Harry wandered around Hogwarts' grounds and looked out over at Hagrid's hut. There were a lot of memories from there too. Buckbeak, Time-turner, Care of Magical Creatures, and more.

_I said remember this feeling_

_I pass the pictures around_

Harry walked to the Quidditch Pitch. He hadn't set foot on it in a year. He remembered everything that had happened here. The first time he caught the snitch, he nearly swallowed it. Harry reached for the snitch in his pocket. He also remembered when he fell off his broom and his Nimbus flew into the Whomping Willow. But everything was great when Christmas came. He had gotten his Firebolt.

_Of all the years that we stood there_

_On the sidelines wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_We held them up for our town. _

Harry also remembered all the times they beat the Slytherins. The Slytherins hated to lose, especially to the Gryffindors.

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming "This is absurd!" _

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world._

Harry loved it at Hogwarts! But he hated how people had died inside it and also out on the grounds. Harry wished he could go back and saved everyone that died. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Mad-eye Moody, Ted Tonks, Dobby, Fred, Remus Tonks, Colin Creevey, even Snape.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders._

Harry remembered all the times he almost lost his life in this castle. In his first year when he faced Voldemort for the first time. In his second year when he faced a basilisk. In his third year when he had to face about one hundred Dementors at once. In his fourth year when he had to face a dragon, doing an underwater task, and Voldemort once again. In his fifth year when he faced many death eaters and Umbridge. In his sixth year when he helped Dumbledore find the fake Horcrux then watch him die right in front of him. In his seventh year when he tried to find all of the Horcruxes and when he got captured by Snatchers. Then, when he finally battled the mortal Voldemort, no horcruxes for protection, just a wand.

_I'm not afraid _

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders!_

_One day we will be remembered_

Harry then walked into the Great Hall. He heard more cheers than before. He felt kinda dizzy from all the attention. It felt like a huge party, confetti falling to the ground and balloons covering the enchanted ceiling.

_Hold on, spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall?_

Harry found Hermione, Ron and Ginny in the crowd. They fought their way out of the room and into the corridors of Hogwarts, up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"People are crazy" Ron mumbled, his arm around Hermione

"No you know how I have felt since I knew I was a wizard!" Harry chuckled

"Wow. That's bloody horrible!" Ron exclaimed and the group laughed

"I love you guys! I hope I never lose you" Harry said and hugged them

"We won't ever leave you, Harry"

"We love you too" Ginny smiled

"Yeah I won't ever leave you…again" Ron mumbled the last word

_Will you take a moment?_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures _

_Please tell them my name_

"One day…" Harry started "We'll tell this horrible story to our children"

"But hopefully they won't be very young because it seems like you three have been through a lot!" Ginny said wrapping her arm around Harry in comfort

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through _

_I had the time of my life with you_

Ron glared at Harry for a second after Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, but then his glare softened as he saw how Harry looked at his sister

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

They got to the common room and the Golden Trio collapsed on the couches and chairs. Ginny sat down on the armrest on Harry's chair and giggled.

"You guys look exhausted!" Ginny said sympathetically

"We are!" Harry groaned

"I'm glad you're back" Ginny said honestly

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

"I'm glad we're back too, Gin" Harry kissed her cheek. He glanced at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and they all had looks on their faces that Harry would never forget

_One day we will be remembered._

_**(Here it is! Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you liked it!)**_


End file.
